Tests of Love
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set after Goku left with Ubuu, Chi Chi vanished mysteriously and Goku had to go through alot to get her back. Chapter five. Yes, this fic has returned from the unfinished dead. Pan, Bra, and Trunks visited Goku next and discovered somethign horrifying.
1. Where Did Chi Chi Go?

This story takes place after the final saga in DBZ. All characters except for the Amazons belong to Funimation and Akira Toriyama. The Amazons belong to me.   
  
Tests of Love  
By Maria Cline  
  
She hated being alone. Goten had just went off to college, Gohan was already on his own, and Goku was training Ubuu. She understood about Goten and Gohan, she wanted them to try to get lives of their own but Goku was different. He shouldn't have left her alone again. He should at least call once in a while. He was the most powerful man in the world and he could come to her in an instant if he wished to. But he didn't and it caused great pain in her fractured heart.  
  
"You hated it. Don't you?" A voice whispered.  
  
"What?" Chi Chi jumped and saw a woman with long black hair in a braid. She was aged but very physically fit. Her outfit was an armor type with long feathers and a loincloth. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh... you look so lovely despite the brutality that _man_ gave you. How can you let him take your life like this? Come with me."  
  
With any other stranger, she would've chased him or her away with her mop but this woman was different. She was so familiar to her. A part of her couldn't help but feel like she could love her like a parent. "Who are you? And what do you mean by brutality?"  
  
"He caged you in. Forget your warrior ways and made you into a housewife."  
  
"That's my decision." Chi Chi insisted.   
  
"You have so much potential and you did raise your children well. But, your husband left you again to fight. Men are like that but this one is worst."  
  
"That's just the way Goku is." Chi Chi said, "He loves me."  
  
"Then, why didn't he see you more often? Why does he chose fighting rather than you?"  
  
Chi Chi stared out in silence, her words frozen on her lips. All her life, Goku had left her to train and get stronger or to battle some evil foe. Of course, she understood why he often do those things. He was the only man on Earth who could save the world.   
  
"Come with me. See if he will follow." The woman said as she held out an outreached hand.  
  
She never met the mysterious woman before yet she trusts her as much as her own father. If she accepted her hand, she will finally know if Goku loved her or his training more. It was something that she had to do. Her sons are old enough to take care of themselvse and there was nothing else holding her back. She accepted the hand firmly. "I... will."  
  
"Good." The woman summoned up a staff and chanted, "Staff take us back to the Amazons, please." In a flash of light, the two vanished leaving behind a peice of paper.  
  
*****  
  
At the same time, across the seas, Goku and Ubuu were training together. Fists were flying as Goku were busy dodging and returning blows. Ubuu had been getting stronger and it was showing. Soon, he may be as strong as Goku if he allowed it.  
  
Suddenly, a faint feeling crept in. Goku paused in his fight and stared up into the sky. Ubuu took advantaged of the distracted Goku and kicked Goku in the chest. Goku caught by surprise was flung to the ground.   
  
"Master Goku!" Ubuu exclaimed as he landed next to his sensei. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Goku replied as he got up. "I got distracted."  
  
"You were never distracted." Ubuu observed, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." Goku answered as he closed his eyes. "But, I have to check on something fast." His vast years of experience had expanded his mind and senses throughout the world. He can sense just about any person on Earth if he wishes to. Right now, he scanned out for one particular person. His eyes snapped open as he screamed, "NO! Chi Chi's gone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ubuu, she's gone." Goku was frantic. He always knew where Chi Chi was and was never worried. But now, her power is gone to him. His heart pounded wildly as he thought of what evil foe could do this to his beloved wife. "I have to go! Ubuu, if I don't come back, go to Satan City and get Gohan. He'll be able to contact the others." Goku instructed as he handed Ubuu a peice of paper with Gohan's address on it.  
  
"Yes, Master Goku." Ubuu bowed as Goku flew off.   
  
In a mere minute later, Goku landed back at his old home. It was the same as it was when he first built it so many years ago. He cautiously opened the door and looked inside. "Chi Chi?" Goku asked as he looked around. The lights were on and there was a bowl with cookie mix inside. There were no signs of struggle throughout the entire area. There were no blood, no shattered items, not even a vase turned over. Whatever happened to her, it was fast. He looked down to the floor and saw a peice of paper. It was blue covered and its texture was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It read:  
  
  
Dear Goku:  
  
Your wife is with us. If you want any chance to get her back, you must follow these instructions. Don't tell anyone, not even Gohan and Goten and do it immediately.  
  
  
Goku looked up from the letter and sighed. At once, he was relieved that Chi Chi was alive but he was still worried. That meant an evil foe could have her hostage and have her at his mercy. With a stilled breath, he read on.  
  
*****  
  
Goku was fast in doing the instructions. He quickly went outside and drew a circle in the dirt. He stood in the circle and took out the note. His finger lit up as he burned the note with his Ki. He closed his eyes and said, "Sacred circle take me to the Amazons... please."  
  
The circle lit up like a raging sun. A pilar of light shot up and consumed Goku. Goku screamed in pain as he felt himself vanish.  
  
All around him there was a golden light, if it weren't for the fact that he had been dead several times, he would've thought that he was dead. The light faded and a huge stone room stood in its place. It was like something out of a Indiana Jones movie.   
  
"Greetings, Goku." A female voice said. Goku looked up to see a group of women standing there. They were wearing ancient looking armor and had long spears. Behind the women were a pair of thrones. In the right throne was a tall woman sitting there. She was armor but it had gold linings on it, with a feather headpeice. On her left was another woman dressed in the same armor but she was wearing a full silver mask that just showed her black hair. "I am Queen Mozerella and this is Princess China."  
  
China nodded slightly.   
  
"Hi." Goku bowed at the two and asked, "Where's my wife? Why did you kidnap her?"  
  
"Who said I kidnapped her?" Queen Mozerella asked, "But, your wife is here." She took out a bundle and tossed it to Goku. "Here, smell."  
  
Goku caught the bundle and unwrapped it. In his hands was Chi Chi's dress. He could smell Chi Chi's aroma and it was very fresh. "Chi Chi." Goku whispered. "Where's Chi Chi?!" He screamed as he went super saiyan. He stretched out his senses but couldn't feel anything definate.  
  
"If you get the answer the manly way, you'll never see her." Queen Mozerella answered, "Get out of your form."  
  
Goku looked around at the armed women. He was outnumbered one hundred to one but he could easilly defeat them. Unfortunately, he couldn't sense Chi Chi and they may kill her. He sighed deeply as he reverted back to normal. "What do you want?"  
  
"Do you love her?" Mozerella asked as she leaned forward.  
  
"Of course I do! And if you hurt her..." Goku growled as he rose his fist.  
  
"Never harmed a hair on her." Mozerella said, "But, I don't really believe that you love her as you said you do. You spent a great deal of time away from your wife, defending the world from evil. I understand but then you left to train Ubuu several months ago. Never contacted her again."  
  
Goku's jaw dropped as he stared at the woman. "How... how did you know?" It was no secret that he was strong but most of the world didn't know that Goku was a world saver. And only a few people know about him going off to train Ubuu.   
  
"I have my ways. But, if you wish to prove to us that you love your wife then you can see her again. What do you say?"  
  
"Of course, I'll prove it!" Goku vowed, "Just tell me what I have to do to prove myself!"  
  
"Very eager but the tasks I have in mind will be difficult on the body and soul." Mozerella said, "In fact, it will be like nothing you had ever faced."  
  
"I'm ready to take on any challenge." Goku said, "Just as long as Chi Chi isn't harmed."  
  
"I can most assure you that Chi Chi won't be hurt."  
  
"Then, I'm ready."  
  
"Good." Queen Mozerella gazed at the other warriors and said, "Chedda, get the special silk."  
  
A tall blond woman with a warhock hairdo and a long braid nodded sharply and bellowed, "Get the special silk!!!"  
  
The other female warriors nodded and two ran off and returned with a box. Chedda took the box, opened it and got out a long white ribbon. "Good. Now wrap him up, China." Mozerella said as she grinned evilly.  
  
China stood up and walked down the long stairs. Chedda knelt down and held out the ribbon. China accepted and went up to Goku. "Wait, wrap me up?" Goku repeated.  
  
"Just stand still." Mozerella ordered, "China, dear, wrap him up good."  
  
China nodded and held up the ribbon.   
  
"Okay... anything to get Chi Chi back." Goku stood up straight and put his arms to the side. "Like this?"  
  
"Perfect." Mozerella said.   
  
China took the ribbon and ran around Goku at a speed that would rival a super saiyan's. Goku closed his eyes and felt his body being bounded hand and foot by the ribbon. The wrapping stopped and Goku opened his eyes again. He looked down to see that his body from the neck down was wrapped in a mysterious silk. "Whoa." He flexed his muscles outward and groaned. "This is strong."  
  
"It's made out of a special silk that comes from a rare spider. It's super strong and has the ability to bind anyone. The stronger the person trapped in it, the stronger the silk." Mozerella explained, "It also hinders Ki auras so you can't fly or teleport."  
  
Goku focused outward and jumped only to topple back. "Ah!" Goku screamed as China caught him and shoved him back into position. "*Whew* thanks, Princess China." Goku said as he hopped to turn around.   
  
China simply nodded and brushed off Goku's shoulders. Despite the fact that China was friendly, she didn't speak one word to him. She also didn't remove her mask. Goku tilted his head and asked, "Princess China, are you okay? How come you didn't talk to me? And what's with the mask? Are you hiding something?"  
  
China shook her head and looked at Chedda.  
  
"As princess of the Amazons, Princess China is forbidden to speak to any man and let him see her face." Chedda boomed.  
  
"Oh." Goku nodded at the princess and said, "Well... too bad. I just hope you don't hate me because I'm a guy."  
  
China shook her head and touched his face. Goku blinked as he felt her hand against his face. Her hands were warm and so gentle. There was something familiar about the touch he couldn't quite place. "Uhhh... okay... I guess that means no." Goku bowed down at the queen and toppled down, landing on his face.  
  
Mozerella and China sighed. "Goku, while you are in that, you don't have to bow so low." Mozerella said as China helped Goku up.   
  
"Thanks." Goku hopped up and nodded at the queen. "Is this the first test?"  
  
"No. You have to wear that during your tests." Mozerella said, "You have to remain in it all the time until I say so."  
  
"Huh?" Goku sweatdropped and looked at China. "The entire time? But how will I eat? How will I sleep? How will I use the bathroom?"  
  
"It will be taken care of." Mozerella waved off, "You can just quit and we can get you out in a second."  
  
Goku frowned. He hated the concept of quiting and he can't stand the thought of never seeing Chi Chi again. "No thanks. I'll stay. Oh man, this will be tough. How many tests are there?"  
  
"Good. I can't tell you how many tests there are. But, they will be hard." Mozerella stood up. "Why don't we start the first test?" She walked down the steps and the female warriors bowed. "This way."   
  
Everyone followed the proud queen. Goku grunted as he hopped behind everyone else. "Hey, wait up." He said as he struggled to keep up. He was still getting used to just hopping to move around. Fortunately, he had great balance and was adjusting quickly.  
  
After a long walk down the corridor, the group walked into a huge room with no ceiling. In the middle of the room was a tall tower that seemed to vanish at the top. "This is the first test. You have to climb this tower to the top and ring the bell." Mozerella said as she gestured to the tower.   
  
"Okay." Goku nodded as he slowly went up to the tower's entrance. "Should be easy enough. Later." The warrior smiled at the women and hopped in. He looked up to see stairs lining the walls. "Great." He sighed as he jumped onto the first stair. If he could walk, he could've just ran up the stairs in a mere minute. But, he couldn't. He couldn't even fly up. He jumped up to the second stair. "Just... had to take it one step at a time."   
  
*****  
  
Hours passed as Goku slowly climbed the stairs. Goku breathed heavilly as he looked down the tower. He had only went up five floors. It wasn't like he didn't have much endurance but he wasn't used to moving without using his legs and arms. As he hopped up another step, he tilted backward and toppled down the stairs. "AAAAHHHH!!! OUCH! OH! OOHHH!" Goku moaned as he landed face up at the bottom of the fourth floor. "Aww man..." He muttered as he looked up. The warrior was sprawled across the steps in an awkward position. Fortunately, even bounded, Goku's Saiyan body had handled far worst than a simple flight of stairs. Goku grunted as he tried to pull himself up with no success. "This is tough." Goku looked around and pushed himself to a wall. Then, he pushed himself up the wall and finally on his feet.   
  
The sounds of hands clapping echoed through the tower. Goku tried to look behind himself only to nearly fall down again. "Who's there?" Goku asked. A few silent seconds passed before Goku guessed, "Princess China?"  
  
China came into his line of vision and nodded. Then with gentle hands, she carefully checked Goku's head and body.  
  
"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Goku insisted when China felt Goku's head. "I have one of the thickest skulls on Earth. Comes from being a Saiyan and all."  
  
China put her hand to her mouth. She pointed up and drew a question mark.  
  
"Of course, I'm going up there. I'm not a quitter. I'm not going to let the fact that I can't walk or move my arms get me down. Excuse me." Goku said as he looked up the stairs again.   
  
China went up several stairs and sat down. Goku studied the stairs and grinned. "I got it! It's obvious!" He spun on his toes and faced the other direction. He let himself fall down on the stairs and landed firmly.   
  
China tilted her head in a questioning manner.   
  
"Oh, I'm getting myself in a better position to get up those stairs." Goku explained as he shoved himself up a few stairs. "Much faster and I don't have to worry about falling down so much."  
  
China applauded, pointed to herself, and then up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, see you at the top." Goku said as China ran up the stairs in a blur.   
  
*****  
  
Several more hours passed as Goku moved up the stairs. He could go several steps at a time instead of having to hop on each one. Finally, he looked up to see the top finally coming close. "All right. Just a little bit more." Goku quickened his pace. As he reached the top floor, he noticed Princess China sitting there on the floor. "Hey, Princess China." Goku greeted as he came up to her. "Whew, no more stairs. Say, what are you doing here?"  
  
China took out a jug and held it up to him.  
  
"You have some water for me?" Goku asked.  
  
China shook her head, opened the jug, and held the opening to Goku's nose. Goku sniffed the top and licked his lips. "Soup. You brought soup."  
  
China nodded and took out a smaller jug.  
  
"And that's the water?"  
  
China nodded again.  
  
Goku grinned happilly. He haven't eaten all day and the long trek up the stairs made him hungry. Over the years, he learned to hide his hunger from others so he doesn't look so odd and show his enemies his weak point, his stomach. "Thanks. I was getting a little hungry."  
  
His stomach growled loudly and China jumped back a little. Goku laughed as he looked down at his stomach. "Okay... I'm very hungry." China put her hand to her covered mouth and shook in laughter. "Can I have some of that soup, please?"   
  
China nodded and put a straw in the soup jug. "Thanks." Goku said as he leaned forward and drank the soup. The soup was warm and delicious. It flowed through his system and he could feel it rushing through his body and into his stomach. "Mmmm... that was great. Who made it?"  
  
China pointed to herself shyly.  
  
"You did? That was some soup. And I even feel full again. How's that possible? I often need to eat way more than that jug." Goku asked eagerly, "Is it magic?"  
  
China nodded and held up the water jug.  
  
"Sure, I'd like some water."  
  
China put another straw in the jug and Goku drank the water. It was cool against his throat and mixed with the soup still in his system. Goku leaned back against the wall and sighed in relief. "That was much better. Thank you."  
  
China bowed slightly and then gestured to the bell.   
  
"Oh, that's right the bell." Goku hopped up to a group of ropes. He looked up to see a group of bells just over him. "Just pull the rope and that should do it." Goku muttered to himself. He looked over his shoulder and told China, "Better cover your ears." China turned around and put both fingers in her ears. Goku leaned over and bit the ropes with his teeth and yank down with all his saiyan might. The bells above him moved and rang through the air. The bells clinged and clanged so loud that the building shook. Goku wanted to scream as the bells' mighty song overwhelmed his sensitive ears. Finally, Goku let go of the rope and fell backward to the floor. The bells kept on ringing as Goku hunched over and tried to block out the sound. Finally, darkness surrounded him.  
  
*****  
  
"Goku?" A female voice whispered.  
  
Goku opened his eyes and sat up. He was still in his bonds but he was also on a cot. "Where am I?" Goku groaned.  
  
Chedda replied, "In your room."  
  
"You passed the test." Mozerella replied, "How are your ears?"  
  
"It hurts but it will heal." Goku said as he looked over at China. "How are you?" China simply did a thumbs up. "Good."  
  
"The next test will be tomarrow." Mozerella said, "You better rest."  
  
"Okay." Goku laid back on his back and asked, "How long will these tests take?"  
  
"Until I say so."   
  
Goku nearly groaned at the thought. He knew for certain that Chi Chi is okay but the thought of being trapped in a silk mummy wrap all the time for who knows how long is painful. Yet, he had to do it. He didn't want to lose his wife. "Thanks anyway." Mozerella turned away with Chedda following closely.  
  
Goku looked up at China as she pulled the blanket over him and gently tucked him in. "Thank you, Princess China." Goku said as he smiled at her. "Can you do something for me?"  
  
China tilted her head and nodded.   
  
"I know that you are forbidden to speak to me since I'm a guy but can you tell Chi Chi that I love her and that I'll get her back home?"  
  
China put her hand over her heart and Goku could almost see tears in her eyes. The princess finally nodded and ran out of the room.   
  
Goku sighed as he looked up at the ceiling over him. He was tired but couldn't sleep. **I wonder how the others are doing? Oh man, they must be worried about me. Oh well, the Dragon Balls are still active and someone should know about these Amazons.** Finally, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
It had been a busy day for Gohan. Gohan was correcting two essays at once with a pen in each hand. His super speed and ability to write with both hands made him able to grade at a super speed. He had to finish grading the essays by tomarrow so he could spend tomarrow with his parents. "Daddy?" Pan asked as she tugged at her father's pants. "Play with me?"  
  
Gohan sighed as he looked down at his daughter. "Sure thing, sweetheart." Gohan said as he put his pens down and picked up Pan. He loved his daughter with all his heart. She was his world to him and if anything were to happen, he didn't know if he could handle it. Suddenly, the door became unhinged as someone started pounding hard on the door.  
  
"Mr. Gohan! Are you in there, sir? This is Ubuu! Master Goku's student! Please open!!!" Ubuu yelled as he knocked frantically.  
  
Gohan went to the door with daughter in arm. He knew that the young reincarnation of Majin Buu was with Goku but why isn't his father with the boy now? Gohan grew worried. Did another evil came and took his parents away? He thought that the world was safe forever since all those who were evil on Earth didn't come back when they used the Dragon Balls. That was one of the reasons he retired from fighting and became a scholar. He felt that he wasn't needed as a fighter in this peaceful world. He opened the door and saw the boy standing there huffing. "Master Goku is gone and so is Ms. Chi Chi!"  
  
"What?" Gohan's jaw dropped as he held on to his daughter tighter. "What do you mean gone? What happened?" Gohan asked as he tried to process the information in his brain.  
  
"I don't know. Master Goku was training me when he went off... he told me that he coudn't feel Ms. Chi Chi and so he left. He's been gone all day and I'm scared for him! He told me to get you if he didn't return."  
  
"Hmmm..." Gohan closed his eyes and reach outward with his own senses. It had been a long time since he had to use Ki. He can still fly and even go super saiyan but he was not at his peak. "You're right. I can't feel him anywhere. Ubuu, can you wait here and take care of Pan for me? Videl's out on a meeting and I don't want Pan to be in trouble. I'm going to Mom's to see if there's anything there."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Gohan." Ubuu replied as he accepted the girl, "Please be careful."  
  
"I'll be fine. Just wait here. If I don't come back, go to the Capsule Corps and ask for Bulma. She'll know what to do." Gohan urged as he flew up and zoomed to his parents' house. It was only a few blocks away in the woods. Gohan still lived close to his parents until Goku left to train Ubuu. Gohan's heart pounded in his chest as he looked around the garden. The lights were still on in the darkness. Nothing seemed touched and there was an eeire silence in the air. There was an open door and fresh footprints. Gohan turned on a flashlight and looked around. The one thing he noticed was a black hole where the footprints ended. "He must've been vanished by that hole." Gohan figured as he stood at the hole. Gohan hovered an inch over the ground as he studied the footprints. The unique footwear of his father made the footprints. Gohan floated inside to see the unfinished batter and the on lights. It's very unlike Chi Chi to leave things undone, it was obvious that she and Goku was here.   
  
"Mom? Dad? Where are you?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Shopping!

Tests of Love  
Test Two  
By Maria Cline  
  
The sun rose as Goku yawned and opened his eyes. "It's not a dream." Goku realized as he shifted in his bonds. He grabbed his sheet by the teeth and pulled it off. Then, he rolled off his bed and ended up landing on his face. "Ouch." Goku moaned as he flipped onto his back and started doing situps. It was a ritual for him to start off the day doing some sort of exercise. Since he couldn't do pushups or jumping jacks, he would have to just do situps. He always had to train. He couldn't stand doing nothing but lie around.  
  
China came in the door with a bowl and jug on a tray. Like before, they both had straws in them.  
  
Goku sat up and looked up. "Hey, Princess China."  
  
China nodded and held up the tray. She sat it down on the dresser and helped Goku up to the bed. She placed the tray on his lap and held the bowl up to his lips. Goku drank up the soup in a gulp. The delicious soup tasted the same as before, rich and flavorable through his body. "Thank you." He said as he leaned over to drink the water. After the water, he sighed in relief. "So, when's the next test?"  
  
China pointed to the door and then tapped on her wrist. "Now?" Goku guessed.  
  
China nodded and pointed to the door again.  
  
"Okay." Goku hopped to his feet and followed the woman. He didn't know why but for some reason, he had been able to understand her movements and feelings. He didn't know her face or her voice but he had a good feeling he knew her before.  
  
After a long hallway and going down a few stairs, Goku and China reached the throne room. China went up the stairs and sat beside Queen Mozerella.  
  
"Goku, are you prepared for your next test?" Mozerella asked.  
  
"Of course." Goku excitedly said as he hopped a little in place. He wanted to get the tests over with and get his wife back.   
  
"Now, this test will be different from the one you did yesterday. For one thing, you will be allowed to walk but you couldn't talk."  
  
"Sounds fair." **At least I will be able to walk instead of hopping around.** Goku thought as he nodded.  
  
"Good. Chedda, prepare Goku for the second test." Mozerella ordered.   
  
Chedda bowed, grabbed Goku, slung him over her shoulder, and carried him off to the side.  
  
After a few minutes, Goku stood there confused. His legs were freed and he could now walk but his mouth was covered in the same mysterious ribbon. On his chest was a huge wicket baskets. Goku stretched a little and looked up at the queen and princess.   
  
"Now, Chedda, Parmesan, Swiss, and Velveeta you four will be with Goku in his next test."  
  
The four warrior women bowed.  
  
China tapped Mozerella on the shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Of course you may join them, Princess." Mozerella answered softly.   
  
China bowed deeply, walked down the stairs, and stood beside the other warrior women.  
  
"Hmmmm... mots mi mirs mess?" Goku said in a very muffled voice.  
  
"Your first test?" Mozerella repeated, "Simple, you must endure the entire day with these women as their escort."  
  
"Msort?"  
  
"Here." Chedda took out a gold collar with the name 'Goku' on it and snapped it around Goku's neck.   
  
"Don't forget the leash." Parmesan said as she attached the leash on the collar.  
  
Goku groaned as he looked at the leash. He may not care much about what everyone else thinks about him but even he has his limits. **I hope Vegita doesn't see me like this. He'll have a field day.** Goku thought.  
  
*****  
  
"This isn't good." Gohan said as he and all of the other warriors were staring at the circle.   
  
"Tell me about it." Goten agreed, "What kind of person could take Mom and Dad like that without a struggle?"  
  
"This makes no sense." Vegita growled as he landed. "If some new enemy attacks us, he or she would've left some sign."  
  
"This could be the sign." Trunks pointed out as he looked at the circle. "That thing gives me the creeps."  
  
Piccolo knelt down and felt the dark earth in his fingers. "Hmmmm..."  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he came up. He knew Piccolo since he was a little boy. The serious Namekian had been like a second father to him. Piccolo had barely changed over the years. He also knew that Piccolo had the combined knowledge and wisdom of three Namekians. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"Maybe." Piccolo grunted, "I have to check something out. Don't worry, I'm sure your parents are fine." He flew up and then Gohan and Goten followed.  
  
"Wait up! I have to come!" Gohan argued.  
  
"No! If my guess is right, whoever is responsible for Goku and Chi Chi's disappearence would only talk to me." Piccolo said, "Just wait here."  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth. He hated being helpless when something happens that he couldn't understand. That was one of the reasons he wanted to be a scholar. He wanted to understand as much as possible about what was going on in the world. He knew many things that any normal man would consider fantasy but he took comfort in that knowledge since it helped saved the world many times. "Ohhh... okay. Just be careful. I don't want another one to disappear."  
  
"I won't." Piccolo said as he flew off in a flash of light.  
  
*****  
  
Goku looked around at the street. It was like the streets back home but different. The street was lined with female amazon vendors with different goods from fruits, to dresses, to weapons and armor.   
  
"This way, boy." Chedda said as she tugged Goku's leash.  
  
Goku almost growled as he followed the group. They went up to a vendor who's booth was lined with various axes, spears, slingshots, and even discuses. "Hello." A friendly woman in an amazon outfit said as she came up. "Welcome to Amazon weapon dot com, what kind of weapons do you need?" She looked over at Goku and laughed, "And you can tie the man up over there." She pointed to the side where a row of seats are.   
  
"Come here, Goku." Chedda urged as she tugged at the leash again.  
  
Goku almost laughed as he followed. He couldn't exactly argue with them and it wasn't like he could run away. **Might as well try to deal with this.** He thought as he sat in the chair and let Chedda tie his leash on a post.   
  
"He's kinda cute, who does he belong to?" The clerk asked.  
  
China came up and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Oh... I see... that's interesting. Now, what kind of weapons are you looking for?"  
  
"Why don't you go first, princess?" Chedda insisted, "You need some weapons."  
  
China nodded in agreement and whispered to the clerk again.  
  
"Okay... a hand spear? We have a vast assortment." The clerk said as she held up a rack of spears.   
  
The princess looked at the spears and held one in her hands. She stepped back and swung it in the air. She held up the spear and twirled it over her head finishing with the point down.   
  
"Impressive form, princess." Parmesan said, "Are you getting that one?"  
  
China examined it closely and put it in Goku's basket.  
  
"Wonderful choice, princess." The clerk said, "Would you like to see our throwing axes?"  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo stood at the archway. He knew about the Amazons for many years as Kami. They were a proud race who lived in a world of their own. They hated being invaded by outsiders but they do come out once in a while to reproduce. Few had even lived outside and chose to stay there. Piccolo put his right hand on the symbol of the archway and said, "Sacred doorway open the door and let me in to see the proud Amazon queen."   
  
The doorway glowed with an eeire light, unfazed he entered.  
  
*****  
  
He founded himself inside the sacred palace of the Amazon women. Queen Mozerella was sitting in her throne. "Greetings, former Kami." She said softly.  
  
Piccolo knelt down. "Queen Mozerella, it's been a while."  
  
"Yes, it was. You've changed." The queen observed as she came down the stairs. "You look younger, more powerful... I like it."  
  
"Thanks, you barely changed." Piccolo commented, "Still as young and flirty as before."  
  
"Oh, Former Kami, you embarrass me." Mozerella blushed, "But still, why are you here?"  
  
"I wish to know if Goku and Chi Chi are in your land?" Piccolo asked with the greatest amount of respect in his voice.   
  
"Yes, they are. And to answer your unasked question, no, neither of them are my prisoners. They are both here on their on free will."  
  
"I know. If they weren't, then there would've been some sign of struggle." Piccolo commented, "Anyway, is it possible to see them?"  
  
"... you can see Goku but Chi Chi wishes for noone to see her, not even you. Goku is out, but he will be back at sunset."  
  
"Very well." Piccolo bowed deeply, "I will return by then. And may I ask if Goku and Chi Chi's sons come? They are deeply worried."  
  
"One may come at a time." Mozerella said.  
  
"Very well." Piccolo bowed and went out. "Return!" He chanted as he stood on the circle.  
  
*****  
  
Goku sighed as he stood against the wall. **This is boring.** Goku thought as he watched Chedda held up another throwing ax. **She's been trying to pick out throwing axes for hours.**   
  
Chedda flung an ax and it landed to the right of Goku's face.  
  
**Why couldn't she just pick an ax?** Goku thought as he looked pleadingly at Chedda.  
  
"Not enought fling." Chedda said as she put the ax to the side.  
  
Goku glanced over at the other amazon women who were looking at the weapons. China was experimenting with a pole. Parmesan was looking at some bow and arrows and Swiss and Velveeta were checking out some clubs. They were all having fun checking weapons while he was forced to stand around.  
  
Another ax landed to the left of his face. "Too much spin." Chedda commented.  
  
Goku deeply wondered where Chi Chi could be. Is she being tested like himself or being held prisoner? He shook his head clear of those thoughts. Chi Chi loved him with all her heart and being and he knew it and there was no way that she would be held prisoner without hearing her screams.   
  
Another ax flew right over his head and landed with the handle just over his face. "Perfect."  
  
**About time.** Goku thought as he walked off.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan did what he normally do when he felt tense and have a need to do something. He took out a book and read. He was in a middle of a textbook on Ancient Warlords' hobbies when Piccolo tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan stood up, "Well? Where's Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Yeah." Goten said, "The others are out get the Dragon Balls."  
  
"No need. I know where they are and they are fine." Piccolo commented, "But, only one of you can see Goku at a time and I don't know what happened to Chi Chi yet."  
  
Gohan and Goten looked at each other and Goten suggested, "Why don't you go? You're way smarter than me."  
  
"All right." Gohan said, "But, you'll get next turn."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When can we go, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We have to wait till the end of the day." Piccolo answered, "Goku should be done for today."  
  
"Okay." Gohan looked up to see the afternoon sun. In just a few hours, he will be able to see his father and find out what was going on.  
  
*****  
  
Goku trudged along with the other amazon women. China was holding Goku's leash while walking next to him. In almost a friendly way that doesn't make him feel demeaning. She stopped and pointed to the clothes store.  
  
"You wish to see the clothes, my princess?" Chedda asked.  
  
China nodded once.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The group walked in and like before, Chedda tied Goku up to the side. Then, they went inside as Goku watched. He sat up straight and looked over the counter. China held up a beautiful purple armor outfit and looked in the mirror. She ran beyond Goku's line of vision.   
  
Goku leaned back and looked up into the ceiling. "Goku?" Chedda asked, "Princess China requires your assistance."   
  
The saiyan tilted his head. "Mwa for?" He asked.  
  
China held up her outfits; one was the beautiful purple outfit he saw earlier and the other was a red and black armor outfit.   
  
Goku looked between the two outfits. He didn't know what her face looked like but he could tell that the purple seem to highlight her black hair. The black and red armor is more frightening but it looked more like a halloween costume. He nodded toward purple one.  
  
China lowered the red and black armor one and held the purple one higher.   
  
"MMmm hmmmm."   
  
The amazon princess nodded at the purple one and put the black one to the side.  
  
Goku sat back down and kept on looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, you taking the test?" A male voice asked.  
  
Goku looked to his left to see a strange looking man wearing a surgical mask with sunglasses. He nodded. "Mis my mecond mess."  
  
"Your second test, eh? Oh, I'm Akira. What's yours?"  
  
"Gocu."  
  
"Gocu? Goku?" Akira guessed.  
  
"Hmmm hmmm! Mou kmo abou ma fess?"  
  
"Of course I know about the test. I took the tests of love myself. Let me tell you, it's hard. This shopping one is nothing compared to the next tests. I can tell you what to expect on the future tests to prepare you. It might even help you pass all of them. Heck, I might even know where your wife is and how to get her back today." Akira suggested.  
  
Goku looked over to see the Amazons gone. It could be his lucky break. If he knew what to expect from the Amazons, he might be able to get through his tests faster and get back to his training with Ubuu. Then, he frowned. But, if he took Akira's help, then it would be cheating and he's not a cheater. He's supposed to pass the tests on his own, if he took Akira's help then he will never know if he could pass those tests and his wife might never forgive him. "MO!!!" Goku yelled as he shook his head furiously.  
  
"But, Goku, don't you know how long these tests can be? I've seen men do these type of tests for months, even years. Can you imagine yourself tied up that long? Couldn't move your hands, couldn't walk, had to be handfed soup and water all the time? And sometimes not being able to talk? Being treated like a lower lifeform at the mercy of a group of women? Being away from those you love to be humiliated? I'm offering you a shortcut." Akira insisted, "A quick way out."  
  
Goku just looked away. He didn't want to think about the next few months. He hated being confined and the thought of not being able to train. But, he didn't care.   
  
"You don't want to cheat do you? Don't you care about your wife? She may be in trouble right now! Do you know where your wife is now?"  
  
Goku looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Then, what made you think that after you passed those ridiculous tests that you will even get your wife back? She may not even be alive."  
  
Goku growled and got up. He went up to him and glared down at him with pitch black eyes.   
  
"Whoa. I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just... well... these Amazons are powerful."  
  
"So ma mif!" Goku yelled as much as he could.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Goku?" Chedda asked as she and China came up.  
  
Goku looked over to see Akira gone and shook his head.  
  
"Good. Come on, Goku." Chedda untied Goku's leash and led him away, "It's time go get back."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan and Piccolo appeared in a vast throne room with a woman sitting in a chair. Gohan gazed at everything and looked over at the queen. "Gohan, this is Queen Mozerella of the Amazons." Piccolo introduced with the greatest respect possible in his voice.  
  
"Hello." Gohan said as he bowed. "I'm Gohan."  
  
"Hello, Gohan." Mozerella said with a regal voice. "I understand that you are concerned about your parents. Do not worry, they are both alive and well."  
  
"We're back from the test." Chedda announced as she led Goku back in with China, and the other Amazon warriors behind them.  
  
"Dad?!" Gohan exclaimed as he ran to his father. His father was tied up in some strange white material, gagged, and was led by a leash and collar. He never saw him in that light before. Even the normally stoic Piccolo gawked at his former rival as Chedda took off Goku's gag and collar.  
  
"Hi, guys! What are you doing here?" Goku asked cheerfully as he sat down and let his legs be tied up again.   
  
"We... were worried about you." Piccolo replied as he looked at Goku again. "Goku? Do you know that you are being wrapped up?"  
  
"Oh this?" Goku looked down at his bindings. "I know. It's a pain but I have to wear this until the queen told me otherwise. So, don't worry!" He looked over at Princess China who was apparently staring at Gohan. "Gohan, Piccolo, this is Princess China, she's been helping taking care of me. She can't talk to men so she's quiet." Goku explained quickly. China bowed her head and Gohan and Piccolo bowed back. Gohan couldn't help but wonder why he had the strangest feeling he saw this mysterious masked woman before.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Princes China. Dad... can we talk?" Gohan asked as he looked at the Amazons. "Alone?"  
  
"We can talk in my room." Goku said as he hopped to the direction of his room. "May I leave, Queen Mozerella?"  
  
"Of course, Goku. Your test is done for the day."  
  
"Thanks." Goku bowed and hopped away.  
  
"Dad? Do you need help?" Gohan asked as he watched his father hopped almost helplessly up the stairs.  
  
"Nah. I'm getting the hang of this." Goku replied as they finally reached his room. "See? Have a seat." Goku offered as he sat on his bed.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo sat in the chairs staring at Goku. Not at just his bindings but the pure and simple fact that he didn't seemed fased by his predicament. "Dad, what's going on? Why are you in that thing? Where's Mom? And how did you two get here?" Gohan blurted out.  
  
"Whoa! One question at at time!" Goku insisted as he sweatdropped. "No wonder you wanted to be a scholar. Wow. Okay... I better start at the beginning... you see... I'm being tested. Chi Chi is here but Queen Mozerella insisted that only after I passed a series of tests that I can see her again. She wanted to see if I love Chi Chi enough to be her husband. This... wrap is made out of some special silk that can tie me up and prevents me from flying and teleporting." Goku quickly explained.  
  
"Do you know where Chi Chi is?" Piccolo asked, "Did Queen Mozerella show you if she's here or not?"  
  
"No. Queen Mozerella never showed me. She did give me Chi Chi's dress. It had her scent on it. That's all I need to know." Goku answered as he leaned back. "I believe that she's alive and well."  
  
"How do you know?" Gohan asked, "How do you know she's fine?"  
  
"I just do." Goku insisted as he slightly shook his head. "It's instinct. I can just feel it."  
  
"Why don't we just untie you and we can go and find Mom?" Gohan asked as he went over and looked at Goku's binds. Goku jumped up and went to the side.   
  
"No, thanks." Goku firmly said as he shook his head. "I can't. I understand that you might be concerned about me but I'm fine and so's Chi Chi. Besides... maybe I do need to prove my love for Chi Chi. Let's face it, I haven't been the... devoted husband I should be."  
  
"Dad... you're the best." Gohan urged, "We all know you love Mom. There's no need for you to prove it now."  
  
"The Amazons doesn't believe me and I... don't know about Chi Chi." Goku sighed, "She... may not like me after I left the last time. I leave her too often. I want to see this through."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes. He loved his father dearly and if he could he would take him away and rescue his mother. But, he couldn't force Goku away. "Do you need us to do anything, Dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I... don't know how long me and your mother will be here. So... could you keep the house going until we get back and take care of Goten? I'm sure Chi Chi would want that."   
  
"Sure, Dad. Goten can stay with us." Gohan replied. He was planning to have Goten visit for a while and his house could handle another demi-saiyan.   
  
Goku then looked over at Piccolo with a serious expression. "And Piccolo, this is important but... can you train Ubuu for me while I'm gone? You're a great mentor and you did such a good job with Gohan."  
  
"I don't know... the kid was a reincarnated demon." Piccolo said.  
  
"And what are you?" Goku pointed out.  
  
Gohan fought the urge to laugh at Piccolo's stunned face. Finally, the Namekian said, "Point taken. Okay, I'll do it. I'll train him so hard that he'll beat you up if you take too long."  
  
"Thanks!" Goku said as Gohan hugged him.   
  
"You just take care and get Mom home." Gohan urged, "I'll tell everyone else what happened."  
  
"Good."   
  
Gohan let go of his father and then glanced at Piccolo. Piccolo rose his hand and then noticed that he couldn't shake Goku's hand. Instead, he bowed politely and said, "You have to understand, I'm not a hugger."  
  
"That's cool." Goku bowed back slightly. "Say 'hi' to Pan for me. Okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Dad." Gohan said as he and Piccolo walked out of the room. Gohan and Piccolo stunned, went down the hall and saw Princess China standing there.   
  
"You take good care of him." Piccolo advised, "He's a good man."  
  
China nodded once and then looked at Gohan. Gohan took a deep breath and asked, "Is my mother okay?"  
  
China did a thumbs up.  
  
"Good. I was worried about her." Gohan explained as he turned red. The two walked off to the vanishing circle and disappeared.   
  
Behind her mask, a single tear came out of China's eye.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Cleaning!

Tests of Love  
Part Three  
By Maria Cline  
  
Sunlight entered the window as Goku opened his eyes. As usual he sat up and stretched in his bonds. "Another day, another test." He said to himself as he turned to his side and fell out of bed. Instead of falling on his face, he fell on his side. "That's better." He flipped onto his back and did his usual sit-ups.  
  
Princess China came in and instead of the usual soup and water on a tray, she had in her hands a sandwich and water.   
  
"For me?" Goku asked as China put down the tray on the table and helped him up.   
  
She nodded.  
  
"Oh... I thought I was going to be fed soup and water during my tests."  
  
China shook her head.   
  
"Well... they always say that diversity is the sign of life." Goku said as he grinned, "Thanks."  
  
China nodded again and gently hand fed him the sandwich. Goku swallowed the sandwich in a single gulp and like the soup, it made him full. Despite the rush of him eating, the taste of the sandwich was rich and delicious. "That was great. You know, you are almost as good as my wife, Chi Chi." He closed his eyes. "Yeah, Chi Chi, I don't know how she does it sometimes, but she can cook enough for me, Goten, and Gohan and that's a lot. But yet, she can make each bite delicious until the last bite. I've eaten at a lot of places, some of them are made by gods themselves but... there's nothing like Chi Chi's cooking. Yours must come closest." Goku confided as China looked away. "Princess China? You okay?"  
  
China swallowed her urge to cry and nodded.   
  
"Oh... well... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Goku said as he hopped up. "I'm sorry."  
  
China put her hand on Goku's mouth and shook her head. She took the flask of water and let him drank out of it. Goku gulped down the water quickly. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. Of course, she couldn't talk to him but he knew that she didn't want to show him what's wrong. Instead, he asked, "So... what's next? Another test?"  
  
She nodded and pointed out the door.  
  
"Okay. Later, Princess." Goku said as he hopped out the door. China sighed as she turned away from the door and removed her mask. She wiped her face and put it back on more determined than ever.   
  
*****  
  
"Are you ready for your next test, Goku?" Queen Mozerella asked.  
  
"You bet!" Goku eagerly said. "What's the test?"  
  
"For this next one, you will need to use your body so we'll modify the wrap. However, you will not be able to fly, blast Ki, and teleport." Mozerella explained, "This will also last a few days with occasional breaks."  
  
"Okay." Goku nodded. "I'm ready."  
  
"Good. Chedda, prepare Goku for his next test." Mozerella ordered.  
  
Chedda bowed sharply and dragged Goku to the side room. "Yes, my queen." Chedda quickly closed the door.  
  
*****  
  
"I have to wear this?!" Goku screamed as he looked down at his clothes. His arms and legs were wrapped individually with wraps like actual clothes and over the wraps was a blue and white dress with white stockings and dress shoes. "This is a dress!"  
  
"It's part of the test." Chedda explained as she put a scarf over Goku's head similar to that back when he was dressed as a girl the first time. "There."  
  
"Oh man." Goku moaned as he felt his head. While he was ecstatic about the fact that he could move both his hands and feet, he didn't like being dressed up like a girl. It was one of those things that he feels so humiliated about.  
  
"It will be over with the test." Chedda insisted.   
  
"Okay... let's go." Goku said as he and Chedda walked out of the room. Goku bowed deeply and asked, "What's my next test?"  
  
China went up to Goku and led him away.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe it." Bulma exclaimed as she was giving Trunks, Bra, and Vegita some breakfast. "Goku is tied up hand and foot and is forced to prove his love of Chi Chi?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks said, "It was weird. Gohan and Piccolo told us all about it."  
  
"I think that's foolish!" Vegita boomed, "If I was in Kakarot's place, I would just blow away all those Amazons and take my wife back by force! Not go through some silly tests."  
  
"You would." Bulma muttered, "But Goku's a man of his word, he always keeps his promises. I think it's sweet."  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, can I be an Amazon when I grow up?" Bra asked.  
  
"Maybe later." Bulma said, "Anyway, Trunks, any idea on what tests Goku will do?"  
  
"Nope. Gohan and Goten had no idea."  
  
"Hmmm... maybe I can go for a visit to see Goku. It's been a while and he rarely visits us." Bulma figured as she grinned evilly.  
  
*****  
  
Goku's jaw slackened as he gaze up at a group of huge buildings in front of him. They were all dark and filled with spider webs. "Whoa... what's this place?"  
  
"This is one of our old warehouses." Chedda explained, "Your task is to clean this place from top to bottom. That includes washing the windows, sweeping the floors, throwing away the garbage, and getting rid of the spiders."  
  
"And cleaning one of these warehouses is my test?"  
  
"Part of it." Chedda answered, "You have to clean all of these warehouses. And you can't complete the next test until you do this one."  
  
"All of them?" Goku repeated as he looked at the group of buildings. Without his flying power, it would take him weeks to get the buildings cleaned. Goku took a deep breath and asked, "Where's my cleaning supplies?"  
  
*****  
  
It was hectic as Piccolo and Ubuu were fighting over the Lookout. Ubuu agreed to train with the Namekian despite his green appearance. The reincarnated demon was fast and strong. Piccolo's green blood rushed as he punched back. The boy was very strong but he was nowhere as strong as Majin Buu. **No wonder Goku wanted to train this boy so much.** Piccolo thought. **This kid had more power potential than Gohan. He could be the next main defender.**  
  
Suddenly, Dende yelled out, "Piccolo! Telephone! It's Bulma."  
  
Piccolo sighed as he put up his hands. "Time out." He flew down and answered the phone. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, this is Bulma. Is it possible for me to see Goku?"  
  
"You want to go and visit Goku?" Piccolo asked wide-eyed. Bulma called him in the Lookout. She had installed a private communications line between the Lookout and Capsule Corps for security reasons. How she managed to do such a task is beyond him.  
  
"Yeah. I know that you can only bring one person at a time but I want to see Goku." Bulma said, "Can I go after Goten?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Piccolo promised, "If I can do it, I'll get you."  
  
"Great." Bulma sighed in relief, "Bye, Piccolo, thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Piccolo said as he hung up. "Ubuu, I have to go and prepare someone to visit Goku. I would offer to let you come but the Amazons tend to be territorial."  
  
"Do not worry, Master Piccolo, I am patient. I can wait till next time to see Master Goku." Ubuu said, "Just send my respects to Master Goku."  
  
Piccolo smiled slightly at the boy. Ubuu was far kinder and respectable than Majin Buu. Perhaps, there's hope for the universe after all. "Sure, kid. Just keep on practicing."  
  
*****  
  
Goku grunted as he was swinging his broom at a cobweb. "Oh man, this would be a lot easier if I can fly." He muttered as he cleaned off the cobweb off of his broom.   
  
In the corner, China watched silently as she sat on a chair. She watched him with curiosity and amusement in her unseen eyes. Chedda sat beside her. "Princess, I know that you wanted to stay here but it will be days before he was finished. Why don't we go and have some fun?"  
  
China whispered in Chedda's ear.   
  
"I know that you'd rather stay here but this is dull. But, you are the princess and I'll stay here too."  
  
*whisper whisper*  
  
"I'll stay, Princess, it's my duty to watch him and you." Chedda insisted.   
  
*whisper whisper*  
  
"I trust you not to remove your mask but rules are rules."  
  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Goku asked as he came up to the two.   
  
"Nothing important, Goku." Chedda said, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Goku held up his broom and said, "I'm going to sweep now that I got all the cobwebs down."  
  
China shook her head quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
China pointed up to one of the dusty shelves and then to the floor. She did a few sweeping movements, pointed to the shelves again, then some more sweeping movements.  
  
Goku frowned and then figured out the hand movements. "I get it. If I sweep then dust those shelves, I'll have to sweep again. Right?"  
  
China did a thumbs up sign.   
  
"Thanks, Princess!" Goku bowed and ran off to dust the shelves.  
  
*****  
  
"This is so huge." Bulma muttered as she and Goten looked around wide-eyed. Bulma had seen many things and had been to many places. She had even met the current Kami as a child.   
  
"Yeah. Gohan's right, it does look like something out of a movie." Goten commented, "Wow."  
  
"I'm pleased to see that you are both impressed." Queen Mozerella said from her throne. "I'm Queen Mozerella of the Amazons."  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation and this is Goten, Goku and Chi Chi's son." Bulma introduced.  
  
"Hello, Queen Mozerella." Goten said as he bowed deeply.  
  
"I understand that both of you wanted to see Goku." Queen Mozerella said as she looked at the two. "You may see him after he's done for the day with his test. The current test he's on will take several days for him to complete."  
  
"Must be one hard test." Goten commented, "So, we get to see him tonight?"  
  
"Well... you two can go ahead and visit him at the test site. It's not dangerous. As long as you don't help him in the test."  
  
"Sure!" Goten exclaimed happily, "I just want to check up on him and Mom."  
  
"Neither of you will know about Chi Chi. All you will know is that she is fine." Mozerella ordered, "Parmesian, escort Goten, Piccolo, and Bulma to the warehouses."  
  
*****  
  
It was a quick trip to the warehouses. Goten, Bulma, and Piccolo led by Parmesian looked up at the warehouses.   
  
"I wonder what kind of test would Dad be doing here?" Goten wondered with a slack jaw.  
  
"Who knows." Bulma muttered, "With Goku, anything's possible." Bulma had known Goku most of her life. She met him back when she was just a brilliant teenager looking for a boyfriend. Ever since she met him, the world seem to change around them. She and Goku had experienced many things together and Goku had surprised her time and time again. He surprised her when he showed no ability to tell men from women. He surprised her when he revealed that he was engaged to Chi Chi before he founded out what marriage means. He even surprised her when it was revealed that he was an evil alien from outer space sent to destroy Earth. "Let's ask that lady up there." Bulma suggested as she pointed up to a figure in a blue and white dress on a window ledge cleaning.  
  
Goten and Piccolo looked up and gasped. The young Demi-Saiyan stuttered and said, "Ummm... Bulma... that's not a lady. That's Dad."   
  
Bulma blinked for a couple of times before yelling, "WHAT?!"  
  
The usually calm Namekian nearly fell over at the sight. "GOKU?!"  
  
Goku looked down to see Piccolo, Goten, and Bulma standing there in shock. "Oh damn... damn.... DAMN! Bulma's going to have a field day with this." Goku moaned as he jumped off the ledge, zoomed down the rope, and landed on the ground. "Hi, guys."  
  
"Goku." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms. "I see you're doing your... third test?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku replied as he crossed his arms too. He glanced over to Goten who was speechless and Bulma who had her hands firmly clamped over her mouth to suppress her laughter.   
  
"D-dad... ummmm... so... what's up?" Goten asked as he tried not to faint. He had seen many things in his life, demons, dead people coming back, the afterlife itself, and even himself as a fused being but he had never seen his father in a dress.  
  
Goku sighed and said, "Go ahead, Bulma, laugh."  
  
Bulma fell over with her feet straight up in the air. "NICE DRESS, GOKU!!! BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Her face turned deep red from laughter as she rolled on the ground.  
  
Goten finally getting over his shock of seeing his father in a dress snickered and started laughing as well. "Do- does Mom *snicker* know about this?" Goten stuttered out before losing control of himself and fell over.  
  
The only ones not laughing out of control were Piccolo, Parmesian, and Goku.   
  
"What's going on?" Chedda asked Parmesian as she and Princess China came out of the warehouse.   
  
"Chedda, Princess China, these three are here to see Goku." Parmesian explained as the laughter kept echoing throughout the air.  
  
"Come on, guys!" Goku wailed, "It's not that funny!"  
  
Finally, Bulma and Goten stopped their laughter and was gasping for air.  
  
"S-sorry *snicker* Goku." Bulma apologized as she finally got up. "But... you look *gasp* so good in that dress." Her sides hurt from the laughter as she held them. "Like last time."  
  
"L-last time?" Goten repeated as he held his side.  
  
"Uh huh!" Bulma nodded wildly as she finally regain full control over her urge to laugh. "Oh boy! Do you remember that Goku?"  
  
"How could I forget? You were flirting with Oolong at the time." Goku pointed out.  
  
"OOLONG?! YOU MEAN THAT PIG?!" Goten blurred out as he fell over laughing as before.  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth. "I didn't know he was a pig. He was a shape shifter! If you keep quiet about that... I might just not tell Vegita about the dress!"  
  
"Awww... come on... I didn't mean it." Goku moaned coming close to a whine, "Look, I'm just taking a break. Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure." Bulma fought the urge to giggle at Goku's outfit.  
  
"Goten." Goku looked down at Goten who was still holding his stomach.  
  
"Oolong *snicker* dress *giggle*..." Goten gasped out as China went up and grabbed his ear. "OW! Hey! That hurts!" He moaned as he rubbed his ear.  
  
China tapped her foot and gestured wildly at the warehouse and then at Goten, Bulma, and Piccolo. She finished with a tapping on her wrist.  
  
"What was she doing?" Goten asked a confused Bulma.  
  
"This is Princess China. No man is allowed to look at her face and hear her voice. That's why she's wearing a mask. Don't be mad, Princess." Goku apologized, "I'll get back to my tests after they leave."  
  
China nodded firmly and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Wow. He's good." Bulma commented, "Okay, so Goku... how are you? Besides the dress?"  
  
"Okay." Goku replied. "The tests have been hard but I can do it."  
  
"That's great. I'm sorry for laughing at you but... well... you have to admit, you do look cute in that. Especially with that scarf." Bulma explained as she fought the urge to giggle.  
  
Goku put his hands on his scarf and shook his head. "I guess. So, what are you two doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see what kind of tests a group of Amazons are going to do to you." Bulma replied. "And... well... to tell you that I think it's sweet that you are doing this for Chi Chi."  
  
"Me too." Goten agreed, "We were worried about you. I mean, you just vanished off of the face of the Earth and no one could detect you. We thought that you were abducted by some powerful enemy."  
  
"Sorry." Goku appolgized. "But, the note told me to leave without telling anyone."  
  
"That's cool, Goku. Princess China, can I see your face?" Bulma asked curiously as she looked at the mask. All her life, she was fascinated about how others look. Every villian that came to Earth, she couldn't help but wonder what they look like. It even got her in some trouble when the Androids first appeared.   
  
China shook her head as she stepped back.  
  
"Why not?" Bulma insisted as she stepped forward. "I'm a woman too." She reached up and yanked the mask off. At once, everyone except for the amazons gasped.   
  
"How is that possible?" Goten muttered.  
  
"I don't know." Goku replied as he stare in shock.  
  
Bulma stared at the mask in her hand and then back up at Princess China. On her face was another silver mask identical to the one in Bulma's hand. "How?" She reached up and yanked the mask off China again to reveal another mask.  
  
"Self replicating masks." Chedda explained, "The mask is enchanted to duplicate every time someone took off the mask without knowing the face behind it."  
  
"So... if a stranger never saw China's face. He or she can't remove the mask completely. Only China and someone who know what she looked like under the mask could remove it. It makes complete sense." Bulma figured out. "That's incredible."  
  
"Yeah." Goku agreed as he looked at his broom again. "I wish I can talk more but I really have to work on my test."  
  
"We better get going too." Bulma urged, "I have to make dinner."  
  
"Right, and I have a date in a couple of hours." Goten said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"I still have to train Ubuu." Piccolo commented.  
  
"Thanks for stopping bye, but can you wait for a few days till you come back?" Goku asked as he felt his dress, "I... don't want anyone else to see me in this thing."  
  
"Sure thing, Goku." Bulma giggled again at Goku's predicament.  
  
"And don't tell Vegita." Goku insisted, "He'll never let me down with this."  
  
"Okay, I won't tell Vegita." Bulma promised as she put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers. **Not directly, at least.**  
  
*****  
  
After a quick goodbye, the group went off and Goku went back to work. Goku worked on for over four days with no sleep and only drinking soup and water. His great Saiyan endurance helped him through. For five days straight, he polished and sweep every corner of the warehouses.  
  
Finally, on the fifth day, Goku sat on the ground after he was done with the last warehouse. "*whew* I'm finally done." He muttered as he leaned on his mop. His face and hair was covered in dirt and his dress was torn and dirty.   
  
"We'll see, Goku." Chedda said as she went around and inspected the buildings. After a while, she returned and said, "You did very well, Goku. This test is complete."  
  
China looked down to see Goku asleep on the ground. The princess shook her head as she picked him up and carried him away.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The Chuquita Test

Okay! Finally! Here's the next chapter to Tests of Love! Parts of this fic is donated by Chuquita a fellow DBZ writer. There are parts of this fic that are parts of stories that she had written. I must warn you that those parts will have Goku with an IQ of a cantalope. The fics featured are: Plushie, Little Buddy, and Vegita the Easter Bunny in no particular order.  
  
Now... on to the fic!  
  
Tests of Love  
Test Four  
By Maria Cline  
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his room and back into his bindings that tied his arms and legs. "What happened?" Goku wondered as he looked up to see Princess China asleep in the chair. "Princess China?" Goku asked as he sat up.   
  
China moved her head and sat up as well. She got up and removed the covers off of Goku's bed.   
  
"Thanks." Goku said, "I'm sorry for conking out like that."  
  
China nodded and gently brushed back Goku's hair.  
  
"Did... did I pass?" Goku asked nervously. He had never cleaned like that before in his life. He did maintain his grandfather's house for a while and even the palace in the Room of Spirit and Time. But, he never cleaned several dirty warehouses at once.   
  
China did a thumbs up.  
  
"Thanks. Is it time for my next test?"  
  
The woman nodded as Goku hopped off of his bed.  
  
"Good." Goku looked around and asked, "Say, am I clean?"  
  
China nodded once again.   
  
Goku smiled slightly. Obviously, he was cleaned up and prepared in his sleep. "I'm not still wearing that dress right?"  
  
China's head shook slightly as she held up a very dirty dress.  
  
"Oh. Well... let's go."   
  
*****  
  
"Are you ready for your next test?" Queen Mozerella asked as she sat in her throne.   
  
"I'm ready and willing to go." Goku answered.  
  
"Good." Queen Mozerella said as she smiled slightly. "Now, this next test is on the brain. It will be... the Chuquita."  
  
"The what?" Goku repeated confused. He had never heard of a Chuquita but from the way Queen Mozerella made it sounded, it would be like Hell.  
  
*****  
  
Goku was lead into a deserted room with only a television and a recliner. China strapped Goku into the recliner.   
  
"What am I going to watch?" Goku asked confused.  
  
Chedda smirked evilly. "The Chuquita is the test on your limits. You will have to watch that TV for as long as we wish. Once you fall asleep, the TV will keep on playing into your dreams. You will be fed and watered when you need it."  
  
"What about bathroom?" Goku asked.  
  
"Don't worry." Chedda said as she and China left the room. "Good luck... you'll need it."  
  
Goku turned his head to the TV and the room turned dark. Goku's heart raced as he thought of all the things he might see. Would he watch some of his most painful moments? Would he be watching his friends die over and over again? Or worst, would it show the time he was trapped in the hospital?   
  
Finally, the TV clicked on:  
  
"OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH!! " Goku shouted happily as he pranced about through the mall, decorated with various bunny, egg, & baby chick-like items, " LOOK AT ALL THE _CANDY_! " his eyes sparkled as he stared at the display across the room, a 'Free chocolate Bunnies' sign above the booth.  
  
" Explain to me again why Bakarot's with us? " Vegeta grumbled.  
  
" Chi-Chi said she was busy and needed someone to babysit him while she ran some errands. " Bulma answered.  
  
**In the real world**  
  
Goku jaw was slacked as he watched himself prancing around like an idiot. He didn't even like candy. He was a man of the wild and candy was far too sweet for his Saiyan sense of taste could be.  
  
He trembled as he tried to watch the show.   
  
**On the TV**  
  
" ¢It's real funny & it costs a lot of money, come get your picture taken with the Easter Bunny!¢" the music sang over the loud speaker.  
  
Goku swallowed his food as he & Bura got large excited grins on their faces. " THE EASTER BUNNY! " they both shouted ecstaticly, then zipped over to the booth.  
  
Bura's eyes watered, " There's too many people, we'll NEVER get to see him. "  
  
" Uh--that's okay B-chan, let's go home! " Vegeta said quickly as he grabbed his daughter by the waist & lifted her up.  
  
Goku stared at the crowd for a moment, then snapped his fingers, " I KNOW! " he said, " KA...ME... "  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, " NO GOKU! NO! NOT HERE! "  
  
" HA....ME... "  
  
Bulma grabbed a nearby army helmet & leaped behind some of the fake wall plants.  
  
" HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Goku shouted as the large blast neared the crowd of people,who let out a scream.  
  
" Uh, Goku? " Bulma said as he peeked up from behind the bush & gasped, nothing left but a couple security guards & a very confused man in an Bunny suit, " Oh no! " she wailed.  
  
" There we go! " Goku said to Bura as she lept out of Vegeta's arms & into his, " I hate to wait in long lines, don't you?"  
  
**Real World**  
  
Goku's eyes were the size of saucer plates as he watched his counter part blast away a group of innocent people just to see some guy in a bunny costume.   
  
"I would never do anything like that!!!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs. "I don't give a damn about the Easter Bunny!"  
  
Goku watched on in horror as his counterpart were being all excited about the Easter Bunny and hopping away like mad. "How could anyone make me look like an idiot like that?!" He wondered as he watched himself put on a bunny costume and yelling happily.  
  
"This will be one long test." Goku moaned.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, a young boy was training with Piccolo. Ubuu sighed as he paused and asked, "Master Piccolo, I was wondering when will I get to see Master Goku on his tests?"  
  
Piccolo frowned as he remembered his promise to Goku about waiting a few days till he could send someone else. "Well... it should be long enough. Okay, kid, we can go."  
  
"That is most excellent, Sensei." Ubuu said excited as he ran off to change into a fresh suit of training clothes.   
  
Piccolo smirked as he thought of the last time he had seen Goku and he was in a dress, cleaning warehouses. The poor man was humiliated, especially from all the ribbing from Bulma. "I wonder what those Amazons are doing to Goku right now?" Piccolo wondered as he smirked evilly.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh WOW! LOOK AT ALL THE _TOYS_!" Goku's eyes sparkled with delight as he stood in the middle of the toystore. He hugged the gift certificate he was holding, "Oh THANK YOU Chi-Chi!"  
  
"Phh, yeah, thanks." Vegeta said sarcastically, "I don't know why I let you drag me here with you. " he rolled his eyes, "How many times to I have to tell you! We are WARRIORS! We do not go around playing with little kiddie toys and...are you listening to me! Kakarrot?  
Kakarrot! KAKA--huh?" Vegeta whipped around, noticing Goku was now gone, " Now where the heck did he--"  
  
"OOH! " an excited squeal echoed from a nearby aisle. Vegeta followed the noise only to find Goku holding dozens of stuffed animals in his  
arms.  
  
"I WANT 'UM ALL! " he grinned, hugging the mounds of toys. He looked up at Vegeta, " Do you want me to buy YOU a stuffed animal too Veggie?"  
  
**In the real world**  
  
"Gah! Veggie?! I'd never call Vegita 'Veggie'." Goku moaned as he tried to look away. "Heh... cute nickname though... I wonder how Vegita would react?"  
  
**On the TV**  
  
"WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR BLASTED MIND ALREADY!" Vegeta screamed at Goku, who was still looking through the pile of toys.  
  
"Hmm, *sigh* I dunno. I like 'um all!" Goku pouted.  
  
"And I don't care. " Vegeta grumbled as Goku noticed something sticking out of the pile and pulled it out.  
  
"AWWWWWW! IT'S SO KAWAII!!!" he squealed, hugging it.  
  
"What's so "kawaii"??"  
  
"THIS! " Goku held out what looked like a beanie. It was about a foot & a half tall with wearing a strange blue outfit. It had white gloves covering it's mitten-like hands and had a small U shaped smile on it's face beneath two black oval-shaped buttons for eyes along with a spikey, troll-like tuft of black hair on it's head that dipped down into a widow's peak above it's eyes.  
  
**In the real world**  
  
"Oh my god! That's Vegita!" Goku exclaimed in shock as he watched his counterpart hugging tightly. "Heh..."  
  
**On the TV**  
  
"I'm gonna call him PLUSHIE!" Goku said, not paying attention, "Hello, little Plushie."  
  
"...plushie. Riiight." Vegeta sweatdropped, " Umm, Kakarrot, can I talk to you a second, in private? "  
  
"Hey! There's nothing you can tell me that you can't tell Plushie here. Right Plushie? "he grinned at the toy, which said nothing. Goku hugged it, " Yeah, dat's right of course it is Pwushie, Daddy wubs you!" he said in baby-talk.  
  
**In the real world**  
  
"Oh come on... you idiot! Even I could tell that 'Plushie' looks like Vegita!" Goku chided, "Do people even think of me like that?" He wondered as he twitched.   
  
Goku watched intently as his counterpart did more brain dead things that he would never do. A part of him wanted to look away and block it all out, but he knew that if he look away, he would risk failing the test and he will never see his beloved wife again. **Think of Chi Chi... can't forget about her...** He thought frantically.  
  
Finally, Goku managed to handle through the show without screaming in anger. Then, he watched Plushie switched bodies with Vegita. He laughed as he watched Vegita trapped in Plushie's body yelling in garbled language. "Finally... something good..." Goku commented as he leaned back.  
  
He watched until his counterpart and the Veggie impersonator were in the bedroom together. "Okay... now I would obviously notice that Veggie was acting a little odd..." Goku blinked when he realized, "Did I just say 'Veggie'?"  
  
**In the TV**  
  
"WEEEE! Veggie this is so great! You've never let me bounce on your bed before!" Goku said happily as he continued to jump up and down on the ouji's bed.  
  
::No wonder you left him:: Plushie thought in disgust, "You are welcome Kakarowt." he said warmly.  
  
"Boy I'm glad I left that extra pair of pajamas in the trunk." Goku smiled, "I can't believe I'm actually going to have a slumber party with Veggie this is so exciting!" he cheered.  
  
Plushie ravanged through Vegeta's closet in search of pajamas, "Doesn't that ouji wear ANY loose clothing!" he mumbled, moving several pieces of saiyajin armor out of the way." Little Veggie why are you looking in there? You know all your pj's are in the drawers." Goku said confused.  
  
Plushie froze. "Of, of course. I knew that." Plushie laughed nervously, then walked over to the bureau and started to search through the pajama drawer. He smiled and pulled out a pair of white pajamas with little carrots all over them.  
  
"Gosh, I haven't seen those before." Goku grinned, pleased at the sight. Plushie fliped the pajamas over to see the word carrot written on the back of the top half. Someone had used a marker to cross a line down the rounded part of the c and added two letters to the front. The new, doctored word spelled Kakarrot. Goku sweatdropped, "Wow, I don't know whether to be flattered or frightened."  
  
**In the real world**  
  
"Neither do I." Goku commented as he watched on.   
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean, Goku can't be desturbed?!" Piccolo boomed as Queen Mozerella rubbed her temples.  
  
"Goku is in a middle of a solitary test and can't be desturbed right now." Queen Mozerella explained, "Goku must not be desturbed for another week."  
  
"Your madjesty, what kind of test is it?" Ubuu asked politely.  
  
"The Chuquita test... a difficult test on the mind and soul." Queen Mozerella replied, "Very trying..."  
  
"I understand." Piccolo said as he bowed.  
  
"You may return in one week." Mozerella said as she waved her hand. "Now, leave."  
  
"Of course." Piccolo said as he and Ubuu bowed and left.  
  
*****  
  
One week came and went and Piccolo and Ubuu showed up exactly one week from their arrival. Queen Mozerella was sitting in her throne. "So... you're here to see Goku?"  
  
"May we see him now?" Ubuu asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course... in fact, you can get him to his room... he's a little worn out... poor thing." Mozerella said, "Chedda, take our friends to the chamber."  
  
"Of course." Chedda said as she bowed. "This way."  
  
Chedda, Piccolo, and Ubuu walked down the hall and saw a large door. "Here it is." Chedda said as she opened the door to reveal Goku in a giant chair twitching nervously at a blank screen.  
  
"Oh... V-v-veggie chan..." Goku stuttered out as he stared at blank screen.   
  
"Master Goku?" Ubuu whispered as he shook his sensei. He had never seen his sensei so stressed out. His hair was a complete mess, his eyes were red from lack of sleep, and his skin was pale.   
  
Goku just moaned as he looked at Ubuu uncertain. "Hiya..." He muttered. "Where's my little buddy?"  
  
"Huh?!" Piccolo and Ubuu muttered as Piccolo grabbed Goku and slapped him. "SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" He bellowed as Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"Gah!!!" Goku immediately looked around and saw Piccolo holding him with Ubuu next to him. "Piccolo? Ubuu? Is that you guys?"  
  
"Master Goku? Are you all right? What did they show you?" Ubuu asked as Goku managed to get back into reality.  
  
"It was horrible. Horrible. I saw me. But he wasn't me. He... he was a complete idiot! He... he had an IQ of a cantalope. He was doing things that I would never do like call Vegita 'Veggie' and... and... wear those *gah* clothes. Oh... and... and... Vegita kept on calling me 'Kakay' and and..." Goku rambled.  
  
"You passed the test and that's all that matters." Piccolo said as he held Goku in his arms. "Can you stand?"  
  
"I don't know... been so long...." Goku said as Piccolo put him down gently and managed to stay on his feet. "Okay, I'm okay now." Then, he collapsed again.  
  
"Let me get you to your room." Piccolo said as he carried the exhausted warrior out with Ubuu following him.  
  
"Thanks... you know me for a long time, Piccolo... am I an idiot?" Goku asked as he looked up at Piccolo.  
  
"Hmmm... nah... you had idiotic moments, like that driving test fiasco... but you have a good head on your shoulders. You are calm and decisive when it counts, especially in battle so... no, you are not an idiot."  
  
"Good... I was doubting my intelligence after watching me... being a complete moron all that time." Goku frowned and asked, "How long have I been there?"  
  
"We couldn't see you for a week, Master Goku." Ubuu replied as he came up. He noticed that Goku was wrapped up from the neck down like a mummy. "Master Goku, why are you tied up like that?"  
  
"Part of the test." Goku replied as he grinned slightly. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"I... I am sorry." Ubuu apologized as he bowed. "You... you and your wife were having troubles because of me."  
  
Goku frowned as he stared intensely at the young boy. If he could, he would've put his hand on Ubuu's shoulder. Instead, he stared at him and said, "It's not your fault. It was my decision to train you and not go home for so long. It was my decision to leave Chi Chi and now it is my decision to do this for her. You are not to blame for all this. Got that, Ubuu?"  
  
"Yes, Master Goku." Ubuu said as he nodded relieved.  
  
"See? How many idiots can make a speech like that?" Piccolo pointed out.  
  
"Just a thing." Goku said as he shrugged the best he could. Finally, they reached the bedroom where Princess China was waiting. "Hey, China. That was one hard test."  
  
China nodded and started gesturing.  
  
"You saw it too?!" Goku exclaimed in shock.  
  
China waved her hand slightly and then covered her eyes a few times.  
  
"Oh... you didn't watch it all. I understand. I could barely watch all of it myself."  
  
China nodded and then pulled the sheets away.  
  
"Thanks, I am tired. Maybe, I can sleep without seeing that idiot Goku in my brain." Goku yawned as he fell asleep in Piccolo's arms.  
  
"Great..." Piccolo moaned as China giggled so softly. Piccolo, not being a full male nor female could hear it. His eyes widened as he could almost recognize it. **Could it be? Nah... I better not find out.** Piccolo thought as he gently lay Goku in the bed and tucked him in. He looked at China and Ubuu. "You didn't see me to this." He warned.  
  
China and Ubuu nodded. "Yes, Master Piccolo, I didn't see a thing." Ubuu fully agreed.  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo ordered as he and Ubuu leave. China followed and then paused to stare at Goku. Finally, she left as well.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Heads Up!

Tests of Love  
  
Test Five  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times before sitting up. "Another day, another test." He sighed as he looked at his bonds. He was getting sick and tired of being tied up all the time.   
  
China came in with a covered tray. Goku grinned at the sight. "Hey, China." He noticed the tray didn't have any food smells around it. "That's not food right?"  
  
China sighed as she stroked his hair and undid his wraps until his arms and chest were freed. Then, she lifted the lid up and Goku gasped in shock. It was a huge hypodermic needle with a strange blue liquid inside. "Oh no... are you going to give me a shot?" Goku said wide eyed.  
  
China shook her head and then gave him the needle.  
  
"I HAVE TO GIVE MYSELF A SHOT?!" Goku exclaimed as he held the needle in his trembling hands.  
  
China nodded as she held her ears.  
  
Goku sighed as he stared at the hypodermic needle. He hated shots, it was on of the few fears he had. He could hurt himself, maybe even dislocate and break his own bones but he wasn't sure if he could actually inject himself with some strange chemical. Then, he thought of his wife waiting for him. "You can do it, Goku." Goku cheered himself as he took the needle and held it against his other arm. His hands trembled as sweat poured down his face.   
  
China watched intensely as Goku finally inject himself. He screamed loud in pain as he collapsed. The blue liquid was gone.   
  
*****  
  
"This is so cool! Do you think that Mommy and Daddy will let me be an Amazon?" Pan gushed as she, Bra and Trunks were led by Piccolo down the vast hallway. Pan and Bra wanted to see Goku and the Amazons and Trunks was left with the responsibility of watching them. Bulma didn't want to let Vegita go yet. There was no telling what kind of embarrassing situation the Amazons led Goku in this time.  
  
"I don't think so." Piccolo muttered as they entered the throne room. Unlike the previous visits, Queen Mozerella was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?"  
  
"Can we find Kakierot?" Bra asked as she tugged Piccolo's cape. Piccolo winced slightly at the nickname Bra gave Goku. Being around her father so much made her call Goku 'Kakarot' but it somehow got twisted into 'Kakierot'. Goku didn't mind it that much and Vegita felt proud that he is influencing his little girl. Still, it did bother him for some reason.  
  
"We better wait till we get permission from the queen herself." Piccolo advised as he sat down on the floor in a meditating position. "We'll wait right here."  
  
"Right." Trunks nodded as he sat down beside him.  
  
Pan and Bra remained standing. Bra was in her usual pretty dress and she didn't want to get it dirty and Pan hate just sitting round. Suddenly, an Amazon entered the room and said, "Oh, Former Kami, Queen Mozerella was expecting you but she had other duties due to the big party we're holding. She told me to take care of you. Would you like a tour of our palace?"  
  
"Can we see my grandpa?" Pan inquired, "I wanna see him."  
  
"You will tonight. The amazon smirked slightly as she gestured to the door. "This way."  
  
The four nodded and followed the warrior down the various corridors. Pan and Bra awed at the unique decorations and Trunks was impressed by the old architecture. They passed a huge room with a lavishly decorated table in it. "Ooh! What's that?" Pan asked as she tugged at the Amazon's cape.  
  
"That's our special party room. We're having a huge dinner tonight and you can come. It will make things more interesting." The Amazon smirked again.  
  
"Will Goku be there?" Piccolo inquired.  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely." The Amazon chuckled as she led the group away. "This way."  
  
Pan's mouth watered at the thought of all the food. The girl tugged at Bra's hand and whispered, "Let's check out the table."  
  
"Yeah." Bra agreed and the two crept up to the table. There was a bunch of decorations on it with a huge silver bowl on top of a huge silver platter in the middle. The two girls jumped onto the table and Pan lifted the bowl. They peeked under it. "GAH!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"They snuck off again." Trunks growled as he and Piccolo walked back to the huge room after finding out Pan and Bra were nowhere to be found. The Amazon went off the other way to find the elusive kids.  
  
"TRUNKS! PICCOLO!!!" Pan wailed as she and Bra rushed toward them. Gohan's daughter clasped herself onto Piccolo's leg and Bra on Trunks' leg. "They... they..." She gasped out in pure terror.  
  
Piccolo picked up the frantic girl. While she was just a child, Pan doesn't become scared easily. Bra was the same way. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Uh..." Bra whimpered as she pointed toward the huge room.  
  
"Come on. Can't be that bad." Piccolo said as he took Pan toward the room.   
  
"It's very bad." Bra whispered as she dug her fingers into her older brother's shirt.  
  
Reluctantly, Piccolo and Trunks came up to the table and with shaking hands, the Namekian lifted the bowl and saw Goku's head surrounded by leaves like a turkey. "GOKU?!" The two exclaimed as Piccolo put away the lid.   
  
"Must be an illusion." Trunks chuckled as he bent under the table. "Goku's body must be under... where's his body?" He waved his hand where he knew it should be. "His body's gone." His face paled as he got up. "Piccolo... are Amazons cannibals? Wait, technically, Goku's not Human so to eat a Saiyan is no big... I don't feel too good." Trunks collapsed onto the chair dazed.  
  
Piccolo just rubbed his head as he glared at the older warrior. "Don't be such a wimp, it's only Goku's head on a silver platter!" **I can't believe I just said that.**  
  
Trunks took Piccolo by the cape with a frantic look in his eyes. "But it could be you or me next or even Pan and Bra."  
  
"Or Daddy!" Bra wailed in fear at the thought of her father's head on a silver platter.  
  
"Maybe we can use the Dragon Balls on Namek to bring Goku back." Piccolo mused as he picked up Goku's head and he observed it.   
  
"Hmmm... what's going on?" Goku moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"We found your head on a silver platter and we're trying to fig-" Trunks stopped and stared at the Saiyan. "You're alive?"   
  
"Grandpa! You're alive!" Pan gushed in pure joy as she looked up.  
  
Piccolo just stared at the head as Goku caused another bizarre miracle.   
  
"Of course I am." Goku tried to move his head and said, "Why do I feel so lightheaded?"   
  
"Duh! You lost your body!" Bra pointed out.  
  
Trunks pushed Bra's head down. "Bra!"  
  
Goku blinked as he tried to look down and tested to see if he can feel anything below his neck. "Whoa... so that's why I feel so funny."  
  
Piccolo picked up his jaw as he placed Goku's head back onto the table. "Goku... what happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know... WHERE IS MY BODY?!" The warrior screamed as the shock of having no body passed.   
  
"Are you stuck like that, Grandpa?" Pan asked as she stared at her grandfather's head.  
  
"Wait a second." Trunks interrupted as he picked up Goku and studied his neck. "How can you live without a body?"  
  
Everyone paused to think how Goku can breathe without lungs and pump blood without a physical heart. "I don't know." Goku finally replied, "It could be that weird blue goo or it can just be a Saiyan thing. We Saiyans are very strong."  
  
Trunks sweatdropped and yelled, "No Saiyan can live with a decapitated head!"  
  
"Then, how come I'm still alive?" Goku pointed out.  
  
The man just stared at Goku thinking of every possible scientific explanation. Finally, he muttered, "Good point."   
  
Piccolo just sighed as he put his huge green hand on top of Goku's head trying to figure out if it's fake or not. "What happened to you before this?" He finally asked trying to sound like the only calm one of the group.  
  
"Uhhh..." Goku pondered as he looked up. "I gave myself some shot and everything went black. The next thing I know, I'm here like this." He glanced at Pan who was gawking at his current condition and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Panny. I'm sure it's another test the Amazons thought up and that my body is somewhere safe." **I hope.**  
  
"What kind of test involves having your head chopped off?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
The group remained silent as Goku tilted his head to the side. "A hard one, I bet. Although, I never heard of a test that involves a person getting his head chopped off."  
  
"Maybe because most people don't live after having their heads chopped off." Piccolo grunted as he crossed his arms.  
  
"True, but most people don't die more than once in their lives." Goku pointed out.  
  
Suddenly, another bizarre thought came to Trunks' mind. "Goku... did you die again?"  
  
"I don't think so but death can be so fast." Goku strained as eyes as he tried to look directly over the top of his head. "Do I have a halo over my head?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Then, I'm not dead." Goku reasoned as he signed in relief.  
  
"That's great and all... but what would the Amazons be doing with your body?!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"They could be playing with it." Pan answered sweetly.  
  
Trunks and Piccolo paled at the possible 'games' the Amazons would be doing to a headless but living Saiyan. "I don't want to think about that." Piccolo muttered as he crossed his arms.   
  
Goku shuddered at the thought of what the Amazons could be doing to his body in his state. But, it wasn't their style. True, they feel that he was dirt compared to them and that humiliating him is a requirement but they would never do that to his beheaded body. "I'm sure my body's fine. The Amazon's wouldn't do anything to hurt it." **Much.**  
  
"Your body's fine, for now." The Queen Amazon said as she entered the room.   
  
"Queen Mozerella." Goku said as he tried to bow his head. "Where's the princess?"  
  
"Attending to your body and in a polite way." The queen replied, "You succeeded the first part of the test and now you must endure the second part."  
  
"What's the second part of my test?" Goku asked hesitantly.  
  
"Simple, you will guide your body to this room. Your body is in a different area of the castle. You are still in control of your body, sort of. After China free the body from it's wraps, you can start." Queen Mozerella explained, "Of course, we won't make things easy for you. We will distract you while you try to guide your body."  
  
Goku nodded the best he could. "Okay."  
  
"Good." The Queen put Goku back onto the plate and covered it. "Pan, Bra, Piccolo, Trunks, I would most appreciate it if you don't interfere. You can stay here or watch Goku's body in progress but you must not help out in any way."   
  
"Of course." Piccolo bowed as he went up to the bowl. "Goku, we're going to look for your body but we won't help you. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Goku's muffled voice called out from the covered plate.   
  
"Sorry, Goku, but Mom told me to take a picture." Trunks said as he lifted the lid and took a quick picture.  
  
"Vegita will have a field day with this." Goku moaned as Trunks put the lid over him again.  
  
"Bye, Grandpa." Pan said as she giggled and the group walked away.  
  
From his spot, Goku sighed as he felt his distant body being freed. "I might as well start."  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe this. Beheaded and left on the table like some sort of turkey." Trunks said as he and the others walked toward where they sensed Goku's Ki.   
  
"Queen Mozerella is famous for her strange sense of humor." Piccolo muttered as they went down a steep flight of stairs.  
  
"They won't eat Grandpa, right?" Pan asked worried as she tugged at Piccolo's cape.  
  
Piccolo paused and picked up the girl. "No, they won't eat Goku. His head is too hard."  
  
"Good, because I don't wanna tell Daddy that you let Grandpa's head is served for dinner." Pan nodded as she crossed her arms.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud crash. "That must be Goku's body." Trunks said as he ran down the rest of the stairs and saw a figure in orange and blue stumbling around the hallway like a drunk.   
  
"Kakierot?" Bra asked stunned at the sight of a headless man trying to stand up.  
  
"He can't here you. His head is upstairs." Piccolo said as he came up to the headless warrior and stared at him.   
  
The figure unaware of their presence felt the walls and moved forward away from them.  
  
"Grandpa! You're going the wrong way!" Pan screamed as she ran to the body only to be held back by Trunks.   
  
"We can't interfere." Trunks reminded, "Do you want your grandparents to get back together?"  
  
"Uh huh." Pan sat down on a chair and stared at the body. "Do you think Grandpa can sense us?"  
  
"Good question." Trunks said as he and Bra sat next to Pan. They looked at Piccolo expecting some answer.  
  
"How should I know?" Piccolo grunted, "I never dealt with a living beheaded man with Ki senses before." He went up and focused his power in front of the body. It didn't react. "Okay, apparently, sensing Ki requires a head."  
  
"So, Goku has to find his way through this place, blind, mute, deaf, can't smell, or sense Ki?" Trunks asked, "Is that even possible?"  
  
"With Goku, anything's possible." Piccolo glanced up to see Princess China standing there holding herself. "Hey, Princess."  
  
China looked at the four and bowed.   
  
"This is Princess China, she is forbidden to speak to anyone from outside of this place." Piccolo introduced.  
  
"My mother told me about you." Trunks tried to look behind the mask. "Is it true that no one can remove that mask without knowing what you looked like?"  
  
China nodded as she glanced at the headless man again. She took out a note and gave it to the Namekian.   
  
The warrior raised an eyebrow as he read out loud, "Please leave?"  
  
The girl nodded as she clasped her hands together as if in a pleading gesture.  
  
"There isn't much we can do here anyway." Trunks reminded, "Goku might be distracted by us."  
  
"Fine, Pan, Bra, we're leaving." Piccolo said as he took Pan and picked her up.   
  
"Can't we watch Kakierot a while long?" Bra asked in her sweetest voice as she got out a small camera from her pocket.  
  
"No, it won't work with me." Piccolo snarled as Trunks picked up his sister.  
  
"Awww..." Bra sighed as she took a picture of the headless Goku.  
  
Piccolo came up to the body and gave it a squeeze on the shoulder. The body reached up and grabbed his arm. It lifted his hand to Piccolo's face and then felt his turban and ear. "It's me." Piccolo said as he took Goku's hand and slowly drew out letters on his palm. "L-E-A-V-E-I-N-G."  
  
The body jerked it's back oddly as if it was trying to nod and then felt over his neck. Almost embarrassed, it did an 'OK' sign.  
  
"Good." Trunks nodded fascinated by this headless body.   
  
Pan hugged Goku's leg and the body reached down and patted her on the head. "Let's go." Piccolo advised as he picked up Pan and the group left Princess China and a headless man behind.  
  
The woman stared at the headless man for the longest time. Her aunt told her that it was her chance. Slowly, she slipped off the mask and ran her hand through her hair. With unshielded eyes she whispered, "Oh Goku, I'm sorry." The body didn't hear her voice or saw her face since his ears and his eyes were far away on a dinner table.   
  
*****  
  
Goku felt his body stumbling around. Walking around without a head was harder than it looks. He felt Piccolo spelling out that he and the others are leaving. After a hug on his phantom leg by Pan, nothing else happened. "Okay, I have to get my body back here." Goku vowed determined as he closed his eyes and focused. He knew this test would be difficult with his head in one place and his body in another and with no idea where both are. Still, he can't give up. In his long life, he had encountered many challenges that were virtually impossible to overcome but he did and he will overcome this unique challenge.  
  
His hands reached forward and touched something soft, firm, bowl shaped, and covered by cloth. He blushed as he recognized what he had just felt. "Oops." A small but strong hand moved his disembodied hand and he felt her face. The warrior's eyes widened as he jerked his hand away and traced his fingers over the woman's face. He couldn't see her, hear her voice, or even smell her scent. Yet, he knew who he was touching. "Chi Chi."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi stared at the hands as they moved over her face and then through her hair. Does he know who she is? Is he aware of her dual identity? The hands graced her face gently as a tear came down her cheek. "Goku, how do you know it was me? Is it my face? I shouldn't have done this but Aunt Mozerella told me that I can be around you without the mask on as long as I wasn't around your head." She smiled slightly as Goku's hand wiped away the tear. "I miss you. This is just about as much as a test for me as it is for you. Why did you leave with that kid?" She stared at his body and laughed bitterly. "I'm expecting you to answer me. You can't. You can't even hear me or see me. I still love you and you are willing to do so much for me. But, we still can't be together. At least not yet." She reached up and realized that there is no face to grace her hand. Goku looked much shorter without a head. "I can't even kiss you or let you know who I am now. Do you hate me? No, how can you if you are willing to go through this for me."   
  
The body just held her closer and stroked her hair.  
  
*****  
  
Goku felt completely helpless as he focused on his body and made it hug the woman he believed to be his wife. He couldn't talk to her or hear her voice. The irony of it all, he was so close and yet so far. "I'm sorry, Chi Chi." Goku whispered as he felt the hair in between his fingers. "I should've been a better husband. What did they do to you? Were you held captive? Or where you somewhere else?"  
  
He tenderly held her hands and then the hands jerked back out of his reach.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then, he felt the small hands guiding his own hands into different directions. Was she trying to tell him where he should go? Should she help him this much? He memorized the directions in his head. They stopped and there was a small kiss on his right hand.   
  
"Thank you." Goku said as he felt for the walls and made his way down the hallway.  
  
*****  
  
Hours passed as Goku blindly made his way through the building. It wasn't easy with the lack of balance and senses and the pure aroma of food around him. It smelled so good and he wanted to eat so much. Still, he can't eat until he has his body back. The directions Chi Chi gave him helped a great deal. It made it much easier to figure out where he should go.   
  
Then, his body tripped as he heard a loud clatter. "I must be getting close." Goku muttered to himself as he reached for a wall and pounded twice. His pounds echoed from around him. "All right." He reached out and feels for the table. If he can just find out where his head was, he can finally end this torturous test.  
  
Sounds of fingers tapping became louder as Goku carefully guided his body toward the bowl and finally he lifted a lid hoping it was his. Light came and Goku looked up to see his decapitated body standing over him. "Great to see me again." Goku said as his body lifted his head up and put it on his neck again. The neck healed and the warrior was whole again.   
  
"Congratulations, you made it." Queen Mozerella said as she came forward. "And it only took you eight and a half hours."  
  
"Wow, I feel so much better with my head in place." Goku said as he felt his neck for any marks remaining.   
  
"Don't worry, there are no permanent marks or scaring from this test." Queen Mozerella smirked. "You might have some dizziness but that is normal from decapitation from so long."  
  
"I'm just hungry." Goku said as he put both hands on his stomach. "When can I eat?"  
  
Chedda came in and held up the wraps and chuckled. Goku sighed as he bowed his head down. "Oh right."  
  
*****  
  
"Grandpa? Are you okay?" Pan asked hesitantly as she, Bra, Trunks, and Piccolo returned from their little trip.   
  
"I'm better now." Goku replied from where he was wrapped up and seated at the table being fed by the Princess China.   
  
"I see they didn't waste time in getting you wrapped up." Piccolo said as he leaned against the wall. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better now that I ate and have my head on my shoulders, literally." Goku replied as he grinned. "Hey, Pan, Bra, Trunks, I'm sorry I scared you when my head was cut off."  
  
"That's okay, weirder things have happened." Trunks smiled slightly. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I can't explain it to my mother that you were decapitated by the amazons."  
  
Goku tilted his head and Piccolo came closer. The man whispered, "I think Chi Chi helped me guide my body. I can't explain how but she did."   
  
"So, Chi Chi is fine." Piccolo whispered back.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't see or hear her but I know it was her. I couldn't talk to her though. Having a missing head stinks."  
  
"You'll get back to her." Piccolo said confidently, "Just tough it out."  
  
"He will have to because I have a few more tests in my twisted mind." Queen Mozerella smirked evilly as she glanced at China who was staring back.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
